kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deckadonaluminati
Apearance: The Deckadonaluminati are largely machine, vaguely resemble upside down lightbulbs in shape. They are steel plated in a quiet ugly fashoin, and there only visionary tools are a single eyestalk. They are equiped with two Bio-laser cannons at the bulbous area. The thin part near the top is covered in circular pyrimds, each one with it's own unique device which was built for the over-all goal of the Deckadonaluminati. The Deckadonaluminati themselves are only little spheres with stalks connecting them to their machines. Persanality: The Deckadonaluminati are egotistical and all hating, for the machines make them loath all else, while they loath themselves for being macanically dependent. They, as such, of little self-regard, no regard for fellow species, and, in fact, they only revere their creator Diosox. But, as he had programmed them to believe that they were superior to all, including his species, but they were also to regard themselves as infirior to him, they couldn't understand why they revered him. For the Deckadonaluminati are all identical, and believed that all specices contained completely identical beings. They were face with a problem, and they did what Diosox programmed them to do when faced with a problem; they destroyed it History First Creation: The Deckadonaluminati were first created in the year 29,332,709,000 bye Diosox, as a weapon to be used against Mervol. Diosox's planet were at war with the Omina core, mainly Mervol, and Diosox was hired by the millatery to make a war ending weapon. And that he did. In the end, the Deckadonaluminati tore a hole in time, and used this to spread their Bio and Divatom bombs over the very first days of Diosox's planet, killing his people. This meant that every Deckadonaluminati was, from that moment onward, a paradox. The New War: Seconds after killing Diosox.s planet's people, the Deckadonaluminati turned to the Lords Of Omina. This war went on for exactly twelve seconds phsically, but as this war transcened time, the real truth is closer to three years. That is when the Omina Core created a paradox: They Had A Man Invent A Spacial Signal Radio, stole it, then travelld back in time and killed the man before he invented it, turning the device paradoxical. They fired this sonic wave at the Deckadonaluminati, in hope that the paradoxes would wipe each other out. But the hybrids were ready. They fired a Dual, Divatom and Bio canon into the exact center of the sonic wave, sending it reverberating backwards into the Lords of Omina as an anti-paradox (something which destroys all none-paradoxes). Only one survived. Hunting: Since that moment, the Deckadonaluminati have been hunting species down. So far, 12083 alien species have been wiped out. And the Kingdom Hearts Universe is next on the list. But, with Vixon, Rose, and OminaNine thwarting them, they are forced to result to truely uncharateristic meathods.... Sub-Divisions There are a total of nine different type of Deckadonaluminati: Standered: See above. Spider: These are Deckadonaluminati which have six, spidery legs for dramaticly increased mobility. They are sorter, squashed looking, and have two crushers at each side. These Deckadonaluminati were made for rocky, jagged areas such as mountains and outcrops. They can produce Deckalite; a string-like material, almost unbreakable, they use for swinging and absailing. Marina: These Deckadonaluminati are equiped with a motor and propeller, and are, unlike other Divisions, completely waterproof. They are equiped with torpedos, but apart from that, they are very similar to the standard Deckadonaluminati. Tech: These Deckadonaluminati are completely defencless, with there sole purpose being to be guarded by other Deckadonaluminati's to ship controls, and they are equiped with numerous gadgets to help them stay out of harms way and to hack into the ship's Mainframe and Subframe. Pilot: These Deckadonaluminati are soley used for ship and pod flight. Flight: These are weaker then most, as defence has been sacrafised for the ability of flight. Thief: These are the weakest Deckadonaluminati, as their armour must be light enough for them to do their job; they must read and control the thoughts of Bio-bieingd. General: These are an upgraded form of standered, and have more weapons, such as the gass grenade and temporal bullets. Master: A colaberation of all Deckadonaluminati, some systems stronger in it's hardwire then others, and there are only four hundred of them. Priest: A type of Deckadonaluminati with myserious motives and unknown intentions.... Weaknesses Bar the Marina and Master, all Deckadonaluminati are weak against water and must not be exopsed to rain. Bar the Flight, spider and Master, all Deckadonaluminati are unable to scale stairways or ladders.